


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, H E L P, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, You Are My Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Their story wasn't supposed to end this way. But the Fates work in cruel ways.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 19
Kudos: 76





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon user ItsJustMe62623 based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/chaos_is_fair03/status/901526582698926081 (AKA Will dying in Nico's arm, with lyrics from You Are My Sunshine intertwined into it).
> 
> I know a lot of people have written fics like this, but I tried my best. /(._.)\
> 
> This was p a i n f u l to write my gods. Especially because if Rick kills off Will in ToN I'm going to lose my shit. But thankfully, I've read enough fan analyses to believe that the chances of that are unlikely.
> 
> Once again, though, thank you for the request!
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

It was supposed to be an easy fight.

Just a few stray monsters that were lurking around the borders of Camp, making it near impossible for satyrs to get their charges safely to Camp. Nico had offered to deal with the monsters himself; he had faced worse. Will had insisted on coming along, just to have his back and provide any medical aid if needed. He wasn’t supposed to fight.

Nico should've known that the life of a demigod wouldn’t let it be that simple.

The fight was going well. Nico had taken down most of the monsters and had just finished off a  _ ventus _ , when he heard a scream pierce the air from behind him. The son of Hades spun around to locate the source of the scream. His heart dropped at the sight.

The scream had come from Harley, the younger demigod looking more terrified and serious that Nico had ever seen him. Nico was confused and concerned as to what the younger camper was doing here, but it was what Harley was looking at that had Nico running over at once.

Will Solace was on his knees in front of Harley, a bloodied stain on the front of his shirt that was growing with every passing second. He was starting at his blood-covered hands, eyes glazed over in an expression of shock as a dracanae stood in front of him, looking very pleased with herself. Nico was by his boyfriend’s side instantly, quickly vanquishing the dracanae as he rested the son of Apollo’s head on his own lap. Harley was hovering next to them, eyes welling with tears.

“I didn’t see the dracanae… I-she was just there and then Will stepped in. I wanted to help and… I’m s-sorry,” the younger boy whimpered.

Before Nico could say anything, he heard Will speak up. “It’s alright, buddy. It’s ok…” he mumbled. Nico removed his sweatshirt and started putting pressure on the wound as he glanced up at Harley, who still looked upset.

“Harley, kid. I need you to go get Kayla or Austin or even Chiron  _ right now _ , ok? Please, can you do this?” he pleaded. Harley shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds, before nodding and rubbing his eyes. The younger boy turned on his heels and ran in the direction of the Big House.

The moment Nico saw Harley take off down the hill, he turned his attention back to his boyfriend. Will was smiling at him, his expression a mixture of pain and some sort of content.

“You’re such an idiot. Why did you jump in? I could’ve handled it, Will! You didn’t even have a weapon,” he murmured, alternating his focus between applying pressure on the wound and watching Will’s face.

“You wouldn’t have made it… Older camper, so it’s my responsibility to help younger campers,” Will responded, a weak smile on his face.

Nico scowled, blinking rapidly. “Once we fix you up, we are going to have  _ words _ , Solace. Godsdammit…”

Something changed on Will’s expression, a sadness settling behind his eyes. “Death Boy… You feel it, I know you do.”

Nico shook his head, this time unable to stop the tears from escaping his eyes. “ _ No _ . No, Will. You’re going to be ok. Kayla is going to fix you up, or Chiron can help if it’s too bad. But you aren’t going to leave me. You’re not allowed to,” he choked out.

Despite looking exhausted from his injury, Will raised a hand and brushed away a few of Nico’s tears. “You’ll be ok. Look after my siblings.... Please. Tell Cecil and Lou I-I love them. My mama too.”

Now Nico was outright crying. He knew Will was right, that this was a critical injury. He could feel his life force fading and he knew that even if Harley made it back in time, there was no way that anyone could stabilize him. But he didn’t want to accept it. He couldn’t lose someone else he loved, not again.

It was almost as if Will read his mind, locking eyes with his boyfriend. “Promise me you won’t just disappear. Don’t isolate yourself,  _ please _ . You have friends who love you. For me, don’t go back into your shell.”

Nico shook his head, staring at Will’s beautifully bright blue eyes. Even when dying, they held so much life. “Please… I can’t lose you too.”

Will just smiled sadly, a few tears rolling down his own face. “It’s going to be ok. But I- can I ask one more thing from you?”

Nico wanted to scream  _ no _ , that this couldn’t be it. But he knew rationally that Will was fading fast, so he nodded. “Anything,  _ mi amor _ .”

Will coughed weakly, eyes flickering shut for a moment. “Sing for me?” he whispered hoarsely.

Nico felt another lump form in his throat. He wasn’t some extraordinary singer, but Will also insisted how much he loved his voice. Nico would always roll his eyes when Will asked him to sing and refuse, but this time he just nodded mutely.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Nico tried to pick out a song. His mind could only latch onto one song as he began to softly sing.

“ _ You are my sunshine _ , m _ y only sunshine, _ ” he crooned. Will immediately smiled at the song choice, his breathing slightly ragged.

“ _ You make me happy, when skies are gray. _ ” The son of Apollo’s eyes were close as a look of content overtook his face. His typical warm glow was fading, nearly out of sight.

“ _ You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you _ ,” Nico choked out, brushing a hand through his boyfriend’s golden curls.

“ _ Please don’t take my sunshine away. _ ” 

With the last lyric out in the open, Will let out his final breath. And Nico was on his own yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I was so tempted to turn this into a happy ending where everything is ok, but I wanted to stay true to the prompt.
> 
> Leave any headcanons/requests, if you want! I will get to them ASAP. :D
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
